


The Creation of Feathers

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Gen, Invention, Wings, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Chuck's thought process as he designs feathers and wings for his angels.First posted online on July 8th 2017.
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356
Kudos: 1





	The Creation of Feathers

In the beginning, there was Chuck. With only the Darkness to keep him company, Chuck was starved of something he was yet to name. He decided to create beings in the quest to rid himself of this negative feeling.

These beings would be known as angels. He gave them multiple heads, all looking like animals he was planning on creating soon. Chuck would later base the frame of a human body on that of an angel's more skeletal outline. His angels appeared to be missing something that set them apart from other living things he had in the works.

Chuck thought. What modifications could he make? He imagined angels as beings capable of flight. So how could he make that possible?

He had absentmindedly toyed with the idea of wings before. His idea of wings were that they were similar to limbs. Arms and hands were for interacting with objects in the environment (once he had invented more objects to interact with, that is) while legs and feet were for travelling from one location to the next by yourself.

Perhaps the function of wings could also be self-transportation. Perhaps legs could be for short distances while wings were for long distances.

Chuck eventually came to a design he liked. Sleek and light, this would be beneficial for flying. Now he simply had to put many of these feathers together and test the prototype wings.

1\. Too small to support their weight.  
2\. Too large to be supported by the angels' backs.  
3\. Too long in proportion to the angels' torsos.  
4\. One size for all doesn't seem to work in terms of feathers in wings.

After many trials, a few being tampered with by his sister, Chuck perfected the wing. As the eye trailed down, each layer of feathers was longer than the one above. They were the right length, suitable size and, most importantly, able to be used for flight. His four angels were now complete.

He experimented with birds after creating his latest invention. He also got around to making the animals whose heads he'd used for the angels. He wanted more.

He didn't want only four angels to exist. He created hundreds more, each now in their own class. The four original angels were bestowed with two extra pairs of wings, now owning three, enforcing their archangel status. Seraphim were given two pairs as the next class in ranks of power. The majority of angels were owners of a single pair. Chuck did enjoy hierarchies, even if he wouldn't admit it. Especially now he wasn't as lonely as he was with only Amara.

Not long after the beginning, Chuck created feathers and wings. You can still see variations of his original designs today. It's as easy as spotting a bird in your back garden.


End file.
